Everyday Heroes: Olympian University
by fandom.central.12
Summary: The demigods of PJO are all of college age, attending Olympian University. With strict professors and stricter rules, the college is a place of high expectations. Friendships will be tested, romances will be lost and new ones will be found. And when one person's actions threaten to shut down the college, how far will our band of everyday heroes go to save it?
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: _**_In an alternate universe, the demigods of CHB and CJ are all of college age, attending Olympian University. With strict professors and stricter rules, the college is a place of high expectations. Friendships will be tested, romances will be lost and new ones will be found. And when one person's actions threaten to shut down the college, how far will our band of everyday heroes go to stop it?_

**_Characters:_**_ Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Luke Castellan, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Calypso Atlas, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano, Thalia Grace,_ _Nico DiAngelo, Will Solace, Rachel Dare, Professors of Olympus_

**_Ships:_**_ Percabeth, Lukabeth, Jasper, Jeyna, Caleo, Frazel, Theyna, Solangelo_

**_Rating:_**_ T for swearing and mild sexual content._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own any of the PJO characters, all rights to Rick Riordan._

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey guys! Thanks for stumbling in on my precious little story. Had this idea for a while now, putting the pen to paper figuratively at last. Hope you enjoy the first chapter, and don't forget to R&R :D_

* * *

><p>To say he wasn't nervous was sort of an understatement. His bus rolled up into the college campus, the big purple and orange banner strung from two lamp-posts, reading "Welcome Freshmen!" As the bus doors slid open, the messy-haired teen shouldered his duffel bag and rolled his suitcase off the vehicle. He was swamped with colors and sounds as soon as he stepped down - signs showing registration, older students and teacher aids handing out flyers and promoting various clubs. His eyes glanced over some of the stalls, but he realized he'd have to time to sort all this stuff out soon enough. First, to register and find out his roommate.<p>

That was the bit he was most nervous about. As an only child, he was used to having his own space. Having to share a room with someone - and a complete stranger at that - was the worst thing he could think of. Oh, well. His mom had always been telling him how it will be a 'good experience' for him. That is, between choking out sobs as she tried not to lose her cool _again. _Honestly, there was Skype and texting and phones - he was going to college, not to the end of time! Speaking of time, he checked his watch quickly and decided to stop dawdling as he went to the registration. Only to find a queue a mile long, filled with freshmen in the same boat as him. Well maybe if he ju-

He was cut off mid-thought by a flurry of blonde hair pushing into him. When he regained his wits he turned, about to tell off whatever guy hit into him, just to see it was a girl. More than a girl - a woman. Her blonde hair curled around her face and her grey eyes made him want to know everything about her. He realized she had dropped some paper, so he hunched down the same time as she did, so they knocked foreheads slightly.

"I-i'm so sorry, I tripped and I-" she rambled nervously, her cheeks and neck tinted a light pink as she scrabbled at the papers. He picked one up for her and spotted her name on it. "It's no problem." he said with an easy smile.

She flushed a bit more and stuck out her hand for him to shake. "I'm A-"

"Annabeth." he finished for her, shaking her hand and giving her back the sheet. "I'm Perseus Jackson."

* * *

><p>Well, Leo wasn't so sure about this. I mean, college? That meant partying, and he was <em>totally <em>cool with all of that. But coming from an under privileged area, and going to a school like this? Geez, even the pavement looked expensive. The Latino boy had said goodbye to his mother at the airport, taking a one-way flight from Texas to Olympia, WA. So he arrived alone, a bit too early, and got registered almost immediately. He had gotten some food, found his dorm room, and called his mother to assure her he hadn't died. His roommate hadn't arrived yet, but it really wasn't that big of a deal. Leo lived in foster care for a while after his mother went unstable, so strangers weren't that new to him.

He had unpacked most of his stuff, clothes sorted neatly enough into half of the closet and his bed was made up. No posters or anything, but he had brought his toolbox and some things to tinker with until he got his hands on a project. He heard a click at the door, and did a very quick check over - Hair? Still there. Face? Clean enough. Clothes? Not pressed, but clean. Breath? Okay, don't get too close to this guy.

What Leo _wasn't _expecting was a girl with short, cropped black hair to walk in. A bright blue streak decorated the front and she wore a leather jacket and boots. She looked like she could be fierce enough, but she carried a present in her hands so it sort of changed Leo's perspective on her.

"Jas? Oh, you're not Jason." she said, and Leo resisted to say '_Yes, obviously. Who are you?,' _but instead let her come to that conclusion on her own. "A blonde guy hasn't come through here? No? Alright - I'm Thalia by the way. Your roommate's -" she said, but stopped speaking as the handle turned.

The door opened and Leo was greeted with the sight of a tall blonde guy with broad shoulders and eyes to match Thalia's. He barely noticed Leo and gave Thalia a hug. "Thals, so good to see you!" he said, and saw Leo. "Oh, hey. You must be Leo. I'm Jason Grace." he said, shaking Leo's hand.

He disappeared outside for a second only to return with his bags, as Thalia set her present down at the foot of the bed. "Okay, I have to go - getting a new roommate today. I'll see you guys around." she said, giving Jason a peck on the cheek before leaving. Leo wondered how they could look so alike and yet still be that close.

"Thalia's a sophomore, you see." Jason said. "She's not as tough as she looks."

"How did you guys meet?" Leo asked politely, rummaging through the drawers trying to find a hoodie. The Texan wasn't used to the chill of Washington.

"She's my sister, dude." Jason said, cracking a smile and letting out a laugh. Leo joined in, glad that his roommate didn't suck.

"My mistake, my mistake. I'm starving - wanna head down for some grub?" Leo asked, and Jason nodded as they headed down to the canteen.

* * *

><p><strong>This was sort of rushed, but the chapters will only contain about 2 to 3 POVs, don't like writing chapters that are too long. Open to suggestions if you want to see anything in particular! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm gonna keep this going for ya :D**

**Also, this is how the dorms are going to work so y'all won't be confused :D**

**Percy + Nico  
>Jason + Leo<br>Will + Frank  
>Annabeth + Thalia<br>Hazel + Piper  
>Reyna + Rachel<br>Luke and Calypso don't have dorms, for reasons revealed later ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: NO TENGO RIGHTS TO PJO**

* * *

><p>Annabeth thought she was going to have a rotten day. I mean, not only did she nearly miss her train this morning, but she forgot her laptop on said train and she had to spend an hour trying to get it back. It was almost like an unseen force was trying to put her off coming here. But no, in the end she arrived on campus in one piece.<p>

She found that no matter how much planning she did, sometimes nothing went as planned. Like falling on a total stranger. A hot one, at that. I mean, he had it all - eyes as green as the sea, constant bed-head, a killer personality and a smile that made you wanna bend over backwards. And she only talked to him for a half hour, at most! While waiting in the queue they discussed everything and anything, and at the end they exchanged numbers with promises to meet up some time.

_Annabeth, you are here to get a degree. Not to get a boyfriend. _she chastised herself, pacing down the hallway in search of her dormitory. Ah, here it was. 158. She fished the key out of her pocket and opened the door, relieved it was empty. She laid down some of her stuff, organizing it on her bed and desk. Annabeth was very systematic, so everything was unpacked in a mere hour. She wasn't hungry or had anywhere to go, so she simply took out her book and read on her bed.

She debated whether or not to text Percy - I mean, it was only a few hours. She wasn't _that _desperate. That isn't to say she hadn't typed a few sample messages before deleting them all. That is, until a rustle outside the door and a turn of the handle indicated the entrance of her dorm mate, Thalia. And was it an entrance.

The punk-rock girl clad all in black back tracked into the room with boxes upon boxes laden in her arms, dumping them down upon her bed. Annabeth had to admire the juxtaposition of the two - one blonde, feminine girl with reading glasses and sweaters and one punk-rock girl, complete with piercings and half a shaved head. "I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." she said, standing up and offering the girl her hand.

Thalia looked at it with a cocked eyebrow, and shrugged. "I know." she said, and went back to unpacking.

"Do you need any help?" Annabeth said, a bit unsure after the rejection.

"Listen, kid, I'm fine." the slightly older girl said, not looking at the blonde. Now Annabeth was angry.

"I'm just trying to be polite! And don't call me 'kid', you're a year older than me at most." she shot back, and was surprised to see Thalia wearing a large grin.

"We're gonna get along just fine." Thalia said, shaking Annabeth's hand enthusiastically. "I'm Thalia Grace, I'm a sophmore studying Political Science. And I'd love some help."

_This is gonna be a looong year. _Annabeth thought.

* * *

><p>You know when parents say 'it's a phase?' They are always lying. Every. Single. Time. Take Frank, for example. Frank Zhang to be exact, the Chinese Canadian 19 year old who somehow pulls off looking 14. His mom always said to him, 'It's just a phase.' Yeah, right. Explain how he was lying in the canteen covered in mashed potatoes.<p>

It's a long story, you see. Frank was attending Olympian University, as was tradition for the Zhangs. Hell, there was a _building _named after him. It was embarrassing, but he had to put up with it.

So he was currently hiding from his dorm mate because who wanted to be friends with the guy who could practically own this place? No one, that's who. It wasn't even like he asked for this. Well, being covered in mashed potatoes he sort of did. I better start explaining before you kill me.

Frank was in the canteen, getting his evening meal. Chicken with gravy and mashed potatoes. Yum. Anyway, he was making his way to an empty table to eat and pretend he was waiting for someone, and he wished he had someone to sit with. And that was when he completely missed the 'Wet Floor' sign. You can guess what happened next.

Head over heel, he fell on his front and rolled over with a groan, rubbing his smashed nose wearily. _Great going Zhang. _he thought as he opened his eyes. "Uuuh..." he said intelligently, because _wow._

He was convinced he had died because he had never seen a girl who looked more like an angel than she did. Her dark skin and warm eyes with her curly hair and full lips, she was straight out of a fairy tale. Some sort of prince he was.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a slight New Orleans accent, leaning over him and helping him sit up.

"Y-yeah, just clumsy." he said wiping the most of the potato off as he could before removing the hoodie completely. He saw her begin to pick up some of his lunch tray and saw hers perched on the nearest table, alone. She finally placed what was salvaged of his next to hers and he joined her, wiping gravy off his face.

"Thanks." he said nervously, taking a seat beside her. He could hardly concentrate with her, she was so beautiful. Only looked about 17 or so, so younger than him, but he couldn't help it. "I'm Frank. Frank Zhang." he blurted out awkwardly, glancing away.

"And I'm Hazel Levesque. Nice to meet you." Hazel said, smiling and him and he swore that's when he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, getting some seeds of love in there! So far we got Percabeth and Frazel, what should be next? Tell me in the reviews! 3<strong>


End file.
